


默读番外五续写

by gdsukbba



Category: r - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdsukbba/pseuds/gdsukbba





	默读番外五续写

故事是续写皮皮第五篇番外  
费渡脖子被张东来划伤，还被强买强卖，捡回一只小猫。  
我看过的皮家文受好像或多或少都对攻生过气  
比如顾帅，比如林静恒，比如盛灵渊  
除了默读  
不禁脑补费渡对骆闻舟生气会是什么模样  
有私设，文笔太差流水账，请凑活着看  
人物属于皮皮，ooc属于我。  
堪堪踩住刹车👀 这回链接应该不会挂了吧  
祝我爱的cp百年好合

费渡在路上堵了车，到家的时候已经七点多了。

他拎起小猫抱上了楼，刚掏出钥匙，门就打开了。骆闻舟穿着围裙倚在门口，目光在费渡身上梭巡一圈，垂坠感良好的西装裤，一尘不染的白衬衫，挺阔有型的外套，嗯，眼前美人依旧如此赏心悦目，只是修长脖颈上的创口贴突兀地破坏了这可以入画的场景。骆闻舟挑起长眉，正欲开口询问，一声奶声奶气的“喵”从费渡背后传来，接着一个杂毛小脑袋试探着从费渡腿间钻了出来。

“喵嗷！！！”，骆闻舟还没来得及反应，旁边蹲在鞋架上膀大腰圆的祖宗就炸开了锅，骆一锅尾巴瞬间就开成了一根狼牙棒，身上虽说秃了，但丝毫不影响它弓起的脊背下快要跳出来的，根根分明的敌意。它撅着屁股，悲愤交加地看看骆闻舟又看看那只小杂毛猫，最后把目光落在今晚的“罪魁祸首”—费总身上。肥大的猫脸五官扭曲在一起，吵吵嚷嚷地向费渡控诉咆哮着。骆闻舟觉得眼前这场景莫名熟悉，特别像穆小青女同志看的晚八点档家庭伦理剧里，私生子和正统大少爷在家中相遇时鸡飞狗跳的画面。

“给师兄的惊喜，没有乱花钱，是野猫村里一只瞎了眼的大白猫强买强卖的，我退不了货，小猫长得挺像骆一锅，要不就留下他吧？”费渡揽着骆闻舟的腰，顺手在他腰间使劲占了把便宜，用他那颜色偏浅淡的眸子含情脉脉注视着骆闻舟，瞳孔流光璀璨，绽出戏谑的笑意，二人的脸越挨越近，彼此的呼吸相互纠缠着，费渡仰头用鼻尖亲昵地碰了碰骆闻舟高挺的鼻梁，又在他温热的嘴唇上啄了一下，牙齿轻轻研磨着骆闻舟唇上的软肉，主动“坦白从宽”道：“那小猫还不知道收爪子，一不留神被它挠了一下。”

“这小兔崽子！又说鬼话糊弄我！”骆闻舟被撩拨地心浮气躁，没好气地捉住费渡在腰间作乱的手，在他屁股上狠狠打了一下，还流氓地抓了一满把费总的臀肉过了瘾，不动声色道：“先斩后奏，费总出戏越发的大了。”骆闻舟提溜起小猫后颈皮，把它带到了洗手间，边走边数落：“你们这些小崽子，管收不管养，光知道把猫拎回来，还得我跟在后面收拾。”骆闻舟打开热水，试了下水温，业务能力娴熟地把小猫扔进水池，轻而易举就镇压了它的反抗，挤了点沐浴液，在猫头上秃噜着。抬头见着费爷猫爷两位祖宗支棱在卫生间门口，又使唤道：“别傻站在那了，费爷，去厨房热个奶给这小不点喝。”窝缩在旁边的骆一锅仍是一脸苦大仇深，悄咪咪在门口观望着，想冲上去教训一下多余的“私生子”，但碍于旁边铲屎官表情冷酷地执行着“十大喵类酷刑”之一，行思着铲屎官倒是一视同仁，一时间也不担心“私生子”会觊觎他老人家的万里江山了，又担心自己是那被殃及的池鱼，被铲屎官顺手拎上去也来个全套“惩罚”，赶忙夹起尾巴悄悄遁了。

“喵”，小杂毛猫刚被骆闻舟三两下收拾完，颤颤巍巍地走在骆闻舟家地板上，循着气味追踪到费渡安置在骆一锅饭盆旁的小纸盒，一口一口满足的舔舐着里面的热牛奶。骆一锅娇矜地抱着尾巴居高临下看着小猫，捏着鼻子忍受着这小东西对他人家御用饭盆的冒犯，眼瞅着它得寸进尺，喝了牛奶不够，竟然还不知好歹地鸠占鹊巢，吃起骆一锅的宝贝猫罐头来。骆一锅当场炸毛，伸手便想来一掌，被眼疾手快的骆闻舟捉住，然后扔进了次卧。

……

这可能就是每个二胎家庭都会有的烦恼吧……

收拾完搞事情的骆一锅，旁边另一位爷也没能幸免，被骆闻舟压在沙发上拷问着。骆闻舟身上的围裙没脱，居家的白色纯棉T恤刚刚给猫洗澡的时候被打湿，若隐若现的显出轮廓分明的胸肌。费渡眸色一暗，用指尖描摹着胸肌的形状，骆闻舟只觉费渡烦人的手像火柴，划在他胸膛上，把欲火都引燃，火舌迅速蔓延全身，将理智蚕食鲸吞，周身每一根毛细血管，心中每一丝思绪，都灼灼沸腾着叫嚣起来，“我想要他”，他想，四字仿佛誓言一般已被深深烙印在了骆闻舟身体的每一处地方，他一遍一遍亲吻身下爱人的嘴唇，占有欲的电流带来簌簌痉挛般的快意，抚慰了他因费渡晚归家半小时而焦躁的心情，他看到费渡脖颈上创口贴的心疼，还有下午听到陆嘉给他汇报情况时的担心……

对了，陆嘉给他打的电话！骆闻舟理智回笼，“这小崽子又哄他，甜言蜜语主动献身，差点又被他糊弄过去了！”他愤愤然起身，按住费渡肩膀，把他颈间的创口贴撕了下来。

费总：……

他无奈摸着自己身上那一看就不是被猫爪子抓出来的伤痕，一时不知该说什么好。一般来说，正常人看到已经处理妥当的创口贴后都不会再多做纠结了。然而，显然这位主不属于正常人的范筹，粗鲁如骆闻舟竟按着他把创口贴撕下来，还振振有词道：“我这是要看看你给伤口消过毒没有。”费总低估了骆闻舟的幼稚程度，一套精心准备的说词瞬间被拆穿，他有些心虚地瞄了一眼骆闻舟，刻意转移话题：“师兄你穿围裙真好看，今天是想解锁厨房新地点吗？”

骆闻舟不吃费总的美人计，意志坚定地继续他的审问。幸亏有陆嘉识实务天天监督费渡，还给骆闻舟通风报信，要不然这条口子指不定怎么被费渡浑水摸鱼过去，他盯着身下人微微有些发红的脸颊，和刚接过吻还红润着的嘴唇，福至心灵，想到了一个绝妙的惩罚方法—打屁股。

天知道几年前，骆闻舟见到费渡有多想把这不知天高地厚的刺头按在地上狠狠打一顿屁股教训一下。今天，他终于有机会做几年前未竟的事业，少年时期的打是管教，而成年人的打则带了一层浓厚的情色意味。骆闻舟不由分说把身下人翻了个身，让他臀部冲着骆闻舟，连着内裤一把扯下他的西装，费渡扭过头来正想调笑，师兄二字还没说完，就被骆闻舟厚重-一掌拍的变了调，没来得及合拢的嘴里漏出一声短促的惊呼。费总羞耻心有限，但此时像个孩子一样光屁股被按在骆闻舟大腿上，实在超过了他的接受范围，他抬肘向骆闻舟撞去，挣扎着想逃,被骆闻舟用刚刚给猫洗澡的姿势镇压住了，骆闻舟手指浅浅插在费渡黑发里，玩弄着他的发丝，另一只手在费总尊贵的臀肉上揉搓着又落下一记。“骆闻舟，够了！”费渡衣冠楚楚惯了，总能给人做出一副游刃有余的架势，即使是在和骆闻舟亲昵的时候，他被压在身下顶弄，理智仍和欲望和平共处，互不干扰，因此就算是在床上，他也从未像现在这样失态过。骆闻舟呼吸渐粗，他看着费渡的白皙臀肉上被印上他的五指，粉红悄悄蔓延开来，被按在沙发上的人像极了真被惹怒的骆一锅，带着点气急败坏和恼羞成怒。费渡赌气似的咬住嘴唇，硬着头皮又受了几下骆闻舟时轻时重的巴掌，眼角含着生理性反射的泪花，显得又委屈又可怜，一点也不像平时冷漠强大的费总。

“师兄我错了”，不是花言巧语，不是战略性妥协，费渡平日里温和的声线缀了哭腔，委屈巴巴道：“我不是故意要撒谎的，张东来回来了一趟，我怕你担心。”

“而且划的伤口不大，他又不敢下狠手……啊！”骆闻舟又狠狠落下一巴掌，继而使劲捏起费总红肿的臀肉，气笑了：“所以你嫌不够狠，又自己手动加深了一下？”费渡一惊，他身边哪个吃里扒外的玩意儿告了密？？？还没等费总想明白，“传统的中国家长”骆大爷便假公济私道：“知不知道小孩儿撒谎可是犯了大忌？我再打你十下，自己数着，数错了我可不管。”

客厅里传来了手掌和软肉碰撞发出的清脆的响声，还有费渡带着哭腔的数数声，吃饱喝足的小猫瑟缩了一下，把刚迈向客厅的脚步默默收回来，小猫对谁才是真正的一家之主有了清醒的认识，他决定对沙发上把他捡回来的“恩人”见死不救，也放轻脚步溜走了。 

“九……”“十…好了你快放开我！”重获自由的费总匆匆提上裤子，迅速远离骆闻舟，正襟危坐在沙发的另一角。骆闻舟饶有兴致的看着刚刚吃瘪了的费总：他面无表情坐在骆闻舟家柔软的大沙发上，嘴角僵硬地抿成一条线，平时有条不紊挂在鼻梁上的眼镜有些歪了，刚刚哭过的眼睛还红着，泄露了主人一团乱麻的思绪，气急败坏的目光不知该往哪摆。骆闻舟回味着费渡被打得红肿发烫的臀瓣，和那极软极嫩的触感，不要脸的凑上去把费总精心打理的头发揉乱，哪壶不开提哪壶：“屁股被打得疼不疼？过来，老公给你揉揉。”费渡一把推开他，正欲起身，被骆闻舟搂着抱到了餐厅。

餐桌上的油焖大虾有些凉了，骆闻舟又把菜过了一遍锅，一阵阵甜腻的海鲜味藉着牛奶味飘然散开。骆闻舟让费渡坐在他怀里，边剥虾边喂他，骆闻舟以前觉得恋人之间相互喂饭也就只有不要皮脸的小年轻们做的出来，肉麻死了。但现在看着费渡低头叼住他手里的虾，后颈的骨头突出，突然明白了这个中意趣，恨不得天天都这样和费渡吃饭。费渡享受骆大爷喂饭的服务，仍是冷冰冰不理他。骆闻舟觉得和他阔别已久的那个遇见骆闻舟就冒刺的少年又回来了，给完美的费总添了些人气儿。骆闻舟拍了一下费渡的后颈：“惯的你！说，以后还敢不敢撒谎了！”费渡慢条斯理嚼了虾，幽幽道：“骆大爷可真会恶人先告状，你怎么不说你是怎么监视我的？”骆闻舟毫无负担把陆嘉卖了个干干净净，费爷一时被骆大爷坦坦荡荡发的流氓惊得说不出话来，只想做回刘邦，明天到公司，立斩“陆无伤”。

费渡变成一盏不说话的美人灯儿，骆闻舟给他剥虾他就吃，一顿饭吃得缠缠绵绵。今天的费渡和往常都不一样，许是费总从未挨过家长揍的缘故，此刻像个孩子，没了舌绽莲花，只懵懵懂懂地坐在他怀里，指不定还在心里骂骆闻舟。骆闻舟觉得新奇，暗暗把此刻的画面藏在心底，以后不时要拿出来好好品味一下。

骆闻舟在费渡头顶上亲了亲，他怀里的恋人，闹别扭的骆一锅，和没眼色黏着骆一锅的小猫，在暖黄灯光的熏染下，无一不带着属于“家”的温馨。窗外夜凉如水，月色缠绵，把骆闻舟今天听闻张东来去找费渡烦躁的心情化成绕指的温柔，弯弯绕绕，裹着他和费渡，给了他无穷的信念：恩怨已烟消云散，他们得向前看，他和费渡的故事还要继续进行下去……

至于第一次冲骆闻舟生气的费总，可得慢慢哄，细细疼。

【完】


End file.
